Question: If $\sum_{n = 0}^{\infty}\cos^{2n}\theta = 5$, what is the value of $\cos{2\theta}$?
From the formula for an infinite geometric series,
\[\sum_{n = 0}^\infty \cos^{2n} \theta = 1 + \cos^2 \theta + \cos^4 \theta + \dotsb = \frac{1}{1 - \cos^2 \theta} = 5.\]Hence, $\cos^2 \theta = \frac{4}{5}.$  Then
\[\cos 2 \theta = 2 \cos^2 \theta - 1 = \boxed{\frac{3}{5}}.\]